


I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Light Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prince Adrien Agreste, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 6 for Fictober 2018! I decided to write a little angst and put in a pinch of my own salt for the Chameleon episode.





	I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna try and do my Library AU for this but I decided this was better. Enjoy!

“Something’s been off with Marinette the past few days,” Adrien noticed. Ever since that day she was shoved to the back, he noticed she was avoiding Lila instead of calling her out like she normally would. It wasn’t like his spunky friend not to face people head-on.

_I mean, I know I told her as long as we knew the truth, it wouldn’t really matter and to let things play out, but she’s going a little too much out of her way avoiding her…_

That’s when he caught Lila snatching Marinette’s treasured sketch book from her desk and tossing it in the garbage. She knew exactly how much those designs meant to their class president! In outrage, Adrien stomped up to Lila, completely forgetting to take his own advice. This was beyond lying; this was bullying!

“Lila!”

Said teen started at the outraged model’s voice and, upon spotting him, pretended to lean against the front row desk casually.

“Adrien! How’s it going? Oof, don’t you think we should head to our next class? We shouldn’t be la—”

“I saw what you just did, Lila. How can you do that to Marinette? She’s never done anything to you!” Adrien growled as he carefully took the abused sketch book from the can.

The coy smile disappeared from Lila’s face, revealing disgust. “You know she doesn’t like me, _Adrien,_ and you know she’s always had it out for me. I’m just giving her payback.”

Humphing, she turned on her feet and started to walk away until Adrien’s voice called out, “Marinette would never resort to such pettiness and you know it!”

_Just walk away, Lila. Keep your dignity, it doesn’t deserve a response…_

“Marinette is kind and just. She’s always there for those who need it, even if they’ve always been rude to her! She doesn’t deserve this. She’s our own Ladybug!”

The last part made Lila stop in her tracks. “Deserve?” She turned and stomped back to the classroom entryway where Adrien was. “I didn’t deserve to be scorned by Marinette! I didn’t deserve to be challenged with every little thing I said with Ladybug! In my eyes, both Marinette AND Ladybug are in the wrong! And since I can’t get my revenge on “Lady Luck,” little miss Class President gets to pay the price for both!”

With a huff and a final poke to Adrien’s chest, Lila sauntered away. All Adrien could do was rub his chest where he’d been stabbed with one of her long nails and glare after her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Marinette noticed Lila didn’t try and cozy up to Adrien as much after the Chameleon akuma. She knew Lila would always work through her embarrassment and try to woo him anyway, as was her way. But now, she just looked over at him in what looked like…disappointment? Disgust?

_Maybe I’m reading too much into it. I _am_ trying to ignore her more since nobody believes me, anyway, which is so backwards! Okay, Marinette deep breaths…_

Realizing she spaced off again and left her history book on her desk, Marinette groaned and sprinted back towards her homeroom. As she got closer, she heard a low voice speaking angrily and a higher voice responding in kind.

_Ugh, it better not be Alix and Kim again…_

Peeking around the corner to see if there were fists involved, she saw that it was actually Adrien and Lila. Confused, she listened in.

“…I’m just giving her payback!”

Marinette watched as Lila turned away in a huff, annoyed just by watching her. Adrien must have felt the same way because then he called after her. “Marinette would never resort to such pettiness and you know it!” She caught her breath. What did Lila do that caused her handsome friend to be so upset? A splash of pink caught her eye; in Adrien’s strong hands was her sketch book. What did she do to it?! 

Before she could give away her hiding place, Adrien continued defending her. She couldn’t help but be moved to tears. This was how he saw her? Comparable to Ladybug in courage and kindness? True, he’d said it before, but after taking Lila’s side that one fateful day, she hadn’t been so sure anymore.

But now, hearing him protect her as he was, it inspired her.

Marinette knew that she’d been avoiding Lila the past week because she wanted to avoid conflict. It hadn’t done much anyway, since her stuff kept getting destroyed or lost. Enough was enough; it was time to step up.

_No more running away._

“And since I can’t get my revenge on “Lady Luck,” little miss Class President gets to pay the price for both!”

The look on Adrien’s face was all it took.

Running around the corner, Marinette called strongly, “Lila!” The Italian girl spun around, face slightly whiter than it was a moment ago as she was yelling at Adrien. Good.

Holding her head high, stance worthy of Ladybug herself, the strong teen calmly stated, “I’ve heard enough. This ends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for the kudos and comments! It helps validate what small part I'm doing for this fandom. Thank you so much!!! Don't worry, next prompt will continue with Library AU! It shall be delightful!... I hope. Until then, please drink water! <3


End file.
